


Watery Interlude #15: He is Yours

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: After a few heartbeats, S’ariq turned his head to look at the female beside of him. His whiskers quivered again, but his gold gaze was steady.
Collections: Dreamer's Thu'um, Whumptober 2020





	Watery Interlude #15: He is Yours

“You know, sitting in that jail cell…stewing in anger and self-pity. It gave S’ariq a lot of time to think,” S’ariq mused as his whiskers quivered, his eyes on the horizon. “He thought a lot about his life and the things he had done. Perhaps it was karma that put him there.”

Muz-Lari watched her friend, silent. Something in her bones told her that now wasn’t a time for her to speak. This was a moment where she needed to listen.

After a few heartbeats, S’ariq turned his head to look at the female beside of him. His whiskers quivered again, but his gold gaze was steady.

“He does not know what he did to deserve to be saved by you, but he is grateful. And he will follow your bidding, no matter what. If you bid this one to thieve, he will bring you so many diamonds that the Thieves Guild will be left in awe.” He paused, waiting to see if Muz-Lari would interject. When she didn’t, he continued. “If you bid this one to kill, he will leave a crimson wave across the land, from Markarth to Riften. Even the Dark Brotherhood will be afraid.”

S’ariq leaned closer, continuing to hold Muz-Lari’s gaze. Gold and orange stared at each other, measuring one another. For what, neither were sure of.

“S’ariq’s blades, and S’ariq himself are yours.”

With nothing left to say, S’ariq pulled back. He watched Muz-Lari’s stunned eyes for a moment longer and turned away. He gave a friendly wave of his tail as he walked away from her. He wanted to be alone after being so open.

Muz-Lari remained quiet as she watched the black khajiit walked away. She knew he needed time to himself now. And she knew he would come back when he was ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 4: caged


End file.
